This invention relates to an improvement in a method of speech recognition and more particularly it relates to a method for perceiving and recognizing speech or speech-like sounds including words or the like inputted thereto.
A conventional way to recognize such sounds as words inputted is to carry out an acoustic process on the introduced sound information representative of the words or the like inputted by acquiring feature vector input patterns for each of the mono-syllables present therein and then checking if matching is present between those input patterns and standard patterns as for mono-syllables. The sound information inputted therein is thereby treated as a train of mono-syllables and compared with a dictionary for speech recognition.
This method however has a certain degree of ambiguousness in comparing the input mono-syllable patterns with the mono-syllable standard patterns. For instance, an entity "SATUKIBARE" (its English meaning is a fine weather in May or rainy seasons) may often be recognized as a train of mono-syllables "SA/TU/KI/PA/RE/" (first candidate) with a resultant decline of accuracy of word recognition. In the event that a greater number of candidates are made available from comparison between the input mono-syllable patterns and the mono-syllable standard patterns and "PA", "TA", "A", "BA" and the like are available as candidates for the fourth mono-syllable, verification of the train of those mono-syllables with the dictionary enriches accuracy of recognition of words or the like to some extent but the time for verification is long and may cause errors in such verification.